


Zoey's Wish

by PhoenixRising58



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Baby Barnes #2, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Gen, I love family man Bucky, dad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising58/pseuds/PhoenixRising58
Summary: Bucky learns his wife, Thea, is pregnant with baby Barnes 2.





	Zoey's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @loricameback for looking this over.

Retirement suited James Buchanan Barnes. For the first time since HYDRA, he felt absolutely liberated. Triggers words and backups? Completely removed in Wakanda. 

Nowadays, harshness has turned into terms of endearment; sweetheart, darling, doll, lovebug. But, the greatest name to him was dad. 

Zoey Natalia, 3 year old “Bucky mini-me,” toddled around the kitchen island giggling. 

“Can’t get me, daddy. I too fast.” Bucky’s hearty laughter filled the spacious kitchen.

“Whew, I’m tired. She  _ is _ too fast.” Reaching down, Bucky cradled Zoey in his arms.

Relaxing with a glass of lemon iced tea, enthralled in a James Patterson book, Thea, Bucky’s wife of 9 years, shook her head. “My dear Bucky. Is that wheezing I hear?” 

“You wound me, dollface.” Bucky feigned hurt. 

“Daddy, I firsty, cup peease?” Zoey made grabby hands at her sippy cup.

Bucky chuckled. “Here ya go, sweetheart.”

Thea thought it was time to put her “big reveal” in motion. Laying her book on the sofa, she made her way into the kitchen, removing an envelope from a kitchen island drawer. 

Bucky queried, “Hey dollface, what’s that?” 

Clearing her throat, “Well. I’ve been thinking about adding to the house. Maybe an arts and crafts room for Zoey and myself.” Thea could hardly contain her excitement. “Take a look.”

Carefully, Bucky unclasped the envelope. Inside, a black and white image with “Baby Barnes 2” on the back!

His eyes glistened, “Wh-I-you-we’re gonna have a baby?” 

Vigorously nodding, Thea was at a loss for words.

Noticing her parents tears, Zoey joined in.

Thea rubbed her daughter’s back. “Oh sweetheart. Don’t cry. Mommy and daddy aren’t sad.”

“Babydoll, you’re gonna be a big sister. Mommy is having another baby.” Bucky used his shirt sleeve to wipe his eyes.

Flashing a toothy grin, Zoey tears were replaced with singing and wiggling in Thea’s arms.

♪♫♪ “Baaaabyyyy. Shake, shake, shake.”♫♪♫

Raucous laughter erupted. Bucky’s life is definitely a dance party. Wife, daughter, “new addition” to the Barnes family. 


End file.
